ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WILD AMERICAN Buffalo Bill Rangers 2
WILD AMERICAN Buffalo Bill Rangers 2, is a true American live-action/animated country film, and it's a sequel for the first film, where it goes Country in the Wild West, where the buffaloes, and other animals roaming in the American desert, like bears, antelopes, prairie dogs, beavers, jack rabbits, elk, a rattlesnake, a cougar, a coyote, and a hawk, and where it takes place in monument valley & tombstone monument ranch town of the Wild West. Plot Once, long ago, in the Wild West, when Coltrane buckaroo (Coltrane Mnich) the buffalo bill ranger, he must continues his journey with Walter wood, Lester licorice, with Willie & Lillie Low-Mouse that they were here, and the herd of albino & dark brown colored American Buffaloes, in the Wild West. But it is no ordinary a buffalo bills anymore. And they had two more friends who were new like Nicholas Coney (Vince Vaughn), and Benny Bionics (French Stewart), who would join them as the Buffalo Bill Rangers, together. They had to watch out for Chronicles Kraal (Clancy Brown), a new villain who was a ranger, he looks very tough, with his Local Rangers, they were watching Coltrane & friends go by. And then, when a letter came from Pony Express and send it to Coltrane at his lawman station of a buffalo bills’ Wild West, it’s from Peterson Russell (Russell Crowe), & Pierson Russell (Ricky Gervais), and they’re already came just in time to chat, and then, a telegram just came, it was been send & written by Fievel & Tanya Mousekewitz, and Mira Mousekewitz, they said that they’re coming to the Wild West for a visit, and they also say that they wanted to stay here with them for a whole year long, and to help them rescuing, training, & protecting the Buffaloes in the West, where Willie & Lillie just met, when The Weasel Ferret Bandits hearing this good news, they’re escaping from jail & went of, and then, Sheriff Alan MacDonalds (Randy Quaid), just came to help them out to save the Buffaloes when he was a sheriff in many years ago, he knows who Coltrane is, he notice that Coltrane was a buffalo bill ranger, when he was a young boy, he just rescued the Buffaloes away from the hunters, Coltrane was so happy that he does recognize him. Now there's some other animals in the Wild West, like the sleuth of Mexican grizzly bears, who were looking biggest, strong, fancy, healthy, and tough. Like the two blackish or dark brownish Mexican grizzly bears, the mama & the papa, the King & the queen, they're the ones who killed Vince (Michael Kelly) the hunter, who was going out on a hunt, but he soon dies when he gets killed by the mama & the papa from this year, and they also killed one of Coltrane's seven sisters named Vanna, she's a young teenage girl who takes her siblings out to the wilderness, but she soon dies too when she gets killed by the mama & the papa from long time ago. Then, the two dark brownish Mexican grizzly bears are still alive, and they had two cubs who were gold, like a brother & a sister, the prince & the princess, but they are not alone, they're with other Mexican grizzly bears, like two more bear cubs and many bears who were dark brown, five more bears who were gold, and even more bears who were light brown. And together, they soon go out on a hunt, to hunt the Buffaloes as a team. Other animals like a coyote, a mountain lion, the herd of albino & tan colored American antelopes, the herd of albino & dark brown colored Elk, the clan of American beavers, and the clan of black tailed prairie dogs, who were living in the Wild West. The next morning, Coltrane just met William Frederick “Buffalo Bills” Cody who was there this whole time, he didn’t is that Coltrane is the one who just rescued these Buffaloes & their own lives, and then after that, he also meets Sergeant Benjamin Brown, Corporal Isaiah Mays, and the Buffalo Soldiers who were African Americans, and the Medal of Honor in this USA. At Old Trappman Saloon, Coltrane & others love to eat blueberry & banana pancakes with eggs, sausage patties, hot chocolate, and orange juice for breakfast, and they also love to eat double western bacon cheeseburgers with French fries, root beer, and strawberry banana milkshakes for lunch. Other Americans love to eat double western bacon cheeseburgers with French fries, root beer, and strawberry banana milkshakes for lunch too. As they continue on their journey, Coltrane's mom Catherine buckaroo, and Coltrane's dad Caesar buckaroo, they knew Coltrane was here, & Coltrane's six sisters, Allie, June, Fiona, Daphne, Cynthia, and Marianne buckaroo, they knew Coltrane was here too. And then, they met the Native Americans who were living in Native American Lakota teepee village in this Wild West with Chief Iron Tails, they knew who Coltrane is, he's the buffalo bill ranger, they apologize to him, and do the Native American dance of joy. And then, from that moment, they all come face to face with chronicles Kraal & his Rangers, Franklin & Omar nectar (Luke & Owen Wilson) & their Rangers, Robert publican (Tim Robbins) & his Rangers, and Eddie Santos (Ben Stiller) & his Rangers, for a big game fight, and to see who's going to take care of the Buffaloes first, then they all fight down for a round up fight, the two rangers trying to kidnapped Fievel for good by using a small cradle to kidnapped him, but Tanya starts singing out loudly, then they can’t take this anymore, and dropped Fievel down, and then, Fievel, Tanya, Mira, Willie, and Lillie started to be laughing, as they continue to fight, the Mexican grizzly bears are here to stop them & punish them for good, because they don't like to be disturbed, to be awakened, or to be making them angry & disappointed. Coltrane, Fievel, Tanya, Mira, Willie, Lillie, and other Rangers are apologizing to the bears, by giving them a great big hug, the Bears went back to the den for a nap, and Coltrane & others are all apologizing to each other too, as they all fight Kenny Road (Michael Kelly), with these Weasel Ferret Bandits in the sundown is to show them who is in charged here, and to chase after them, catch them, arrest them, & they put them into jail forever, and then, now they all celebrate with the dance of joy in the roundup, and they set the Buffaloes free. The buffaloes are now running & living free, and in the Wild West, and these Buffaloes are now both Near Threatened, and Endangered Species. Animals in the Wild West like, the other pigs, a pack of Mexican gray wolves, a desert scorpion, a common black hawk, a drove of black tailed jack rabbits, a band of white nosed coatis, a spotted skunk, a bulldog with bull puppies, tabby cats with tabby kittens, a herd of heford cattle, a heford bull, a flock of California condors, a flock of red & black turkey vultures, a swine of collared peccaries, the Gambel’s quails, the pride of jaguars, the North American porcupine, a desert horned lizard, a gang of Black Footed Ferrets, & Least Weasels, three cinnamon bears, a tarantula spider a western diamond rattlesnake, a scorpion, and the bald eagles. Other animals at the buffalo zoo like, a sleuth of giant panda bears, a Sumatran tiger, a saltwater crocodile, two ostriches, three Nile crocodiles, a troop of orangutans, & chimpanzees, and a colony of grey seals. Narrated by Clint Black Starring Coltrane Mnich, Vince Vaughn, French Stewart, Clancy Brown, Randy Quaid, Mary Steenburgen, Sam Elliott, Cassade Pope, Kate Upton, Kate Hudson, Emma Stone, Emma Watson, Mandy Moore, and more. Featuring Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Mira Mousekewitz, Willie Low-Mouse, Lillie Low-Mouse, Tiger, Miss Kitty, Sheriff Wylie Burp, Babe the pig, Ferdinand the Duck, The Weasel Ferret Bandits, and many more. Performing songs by kid rock, Bon Jovi, Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw, Bryan Adams, Richard Marx, Sheryl crow, Zac brown band, Uncle Kracker Shania Twain, Alan Jackson, Faith hill, Dave & Shay, Lonestar, and Keith Urban Performing music by John Williams, Michael Giacchino, and Stephen Schwartz Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-action films Category:American films Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Live Action Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Songs